


Of Invitations and Bonding Ceremonies

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Devil's Dare [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Wedding, Other, The rating and warning is for chapter 2, lucifern will also appear in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: When Cris opens one of Ollie's letters, the two of them are now forced to go to a bonding ceremony for one of Ollie's good friends.However, they have to bring one more person with them. Who better than Ollie's other good friend Father Tobias?The poor priest.





	Of Invitations and Bonding Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head since before I posted the Alpha!Will stuff. I finally got the motivation to do this and am actually really proud of this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little thing I wrote ^-^
> 
> *All characters are OCs that belong to me

Opening the mailbox in front of her house, Cris pulled out a couple letters and what looked to be some sort of scroll. Eyeing it curiously, the woman simply shrugged as she went inside. "Ollie, I'm opening the mail! It looks like you have a scroll!" She shouted, turning and dumping the envelopes on the table.

Looking at the yellow parchment with a green string attached, Cris was amused at the small flowers at the end of the strings. "How cute," she said, pulling at the string to open the scroll.

"Don't open it!" Ollie screeched, sliding down the banister that leads to the second floor. They jumped and ran to tackle Cris, but stopped at the sight of the string that was removed. Sighing, Ollie shook their head with exasperation. "Great, now we have to go," they grumbled.

"Go where?" Cris asked. She went over and leaned against Ollie. "Is this some kind of demon custom thing?" She asked, eyeing her demon's bright blue tattoos that matched with her pink ones. 

Nodding, Ollie plucked the scroll and opened it. "Once the string is pulled, you are immediately placed as going and- Oh my goodness! Lucifern is having a bonding ceremony!? This is amazing!" They shouted, turning their bright pink and blue eyes into Cris's green with a pleading look. "Now we really have to go."

Rolling her eyes, Cris looked over the invitation. She held back a look of distaste before glancing at Ollie. "I'm not one for weddings, but since it's mandatory," giving a soft smile, she leaned in and gave the demon a peck on the cheek. "I might as well go, but it better not be boring."

"You can't compare this to your mortal weddings, you humans really know how to make something special into something boring," Ollie stated, letting out a purr as they snaked an arm around the human's waist. They flashed a grin full of sharp teeth when a tanned hand gripped at their light pink arm, pulling it tighter against Cris's waist. "No, a bonding ceremony is where we all gather to watch two souls become entwined for all of eternity," they explained.

Humming to show she was paying attention, Cris traced her fingers down the tattoos on Ollie's arms. "You better hope it isn't boring, because I've already had to deal with too many weddings in my childhood," she said, grumbling about how she was always picked as the stupid flower girl when a couple didn't have a younger female relative. 

Reading over the invitation, Ollie let out a small laugh at Cris's mutterings. They then froze at some words. "Shit, we need one more person to come with. Oh wait, I have the perfect guy!" They then read over the invitation one more time before turning towards Cris with a really happy smile. "I'm going to Tobias's place, don't burn the house down!"

Giving a salute as Ollie vanished with the letter, Cris turned towards the rest of the mail. "That poor priest."

****

As he walked from the small chapel, Tobias looked around the small town. He gave a warm smile towards a family that comes to his church every week. "Good evening," he greeted, his dark eyes holding a genuine warmth.

As he passed the local park, seeing parents leading their young children away for the day, the priest noticed a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he raised an eyebrow as Ollie appeared in front of him. "I pray you were not expecting to cause another heart attack."

"I would never!" Ollie gasped, bringing a hand to their chest and held a look of genuine offense. Ollie was an enigma for the old priest, who could never forget the day he first met the demon. He swore his amount of grey hairs increased on that very day alone.

Giving a good natured laugh, Tobias shook his head. "Come child, what brings you here on this fine evening?" He asked, taking note of a scroll in the demon's hand.

"One, I am eons older than you," Ollie stated, holding a finger up. They then looked at the scroll with a smile. "In all seriousness, Cris accidentally opened this scroll and we have to go to a bonding ceremony for one of my friends, and we need one more person," they explained, holding the scroll out.

"Bonding ceremony?" Tobias asked, grabbing the scroll and looking over it only to find that he could not understand what it was saying. Upon looking up, he got a really bad feeling in his gut at the grin Ollie gave out.

"It's pretty much the equivalent of your mortal weddings, and now you have to go because you touched the scroll," Ollie explained, smile turning sheepish. "I probably should have told you this before you grabbed the scroll."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Tobias handed the scroll back over. "You can not help your nature, but I am honored that you wished to share a little bit of your culture with me," he said, a little amused at the childlike smile he received. If he didn't know any better, Tobias would have thought Ollie was just an eccentric person who loves to paint their skin pink and wear strange contacts.

"Thank you so much! I will be sure to bake you the best snacks for your next charity!" Ollie exclaimed, pulling the pastor in for a hug. "It's next Friday in the evening, so it shouldn't get in the way of your duties."

Flinching at the hug, Tobias almost expected Ollie to do something terrible to him. The elder shook that thought out of his head just as quickly as it came in. Ollie proved to Tobias that demons were more similar to humans than what he was lead to believe. 

"That is a relief. I will let my wife know that I will be out on Friday. Is there anything I need to know?" He asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Actually yes. First you have to stick with me at all times during the event. Cris is safe because she is bonded to me, so there is no need to worry about her," Ollie explained. They then brought a hand up to their chin as they began to think.

"Is there some sort of a dress code for this event?" Tobias asked. He couldn't help but eye the demon's custard-colored vest with bright blue and pink triangles all over, the slightly darker blue skirt with purple leggings. He always expected demons to be dark creatures, but Ollie is simply a mess of pinks, blues, and yellows. 

Shaking their head at the question, Ollie narrowed their eyes slightly. "Please tell me you aren't insulting my look again. Honestly, you humans know nothing of fashion," they remarked, ignoring the raised eyebrow Tobias gave. "Well, since my friend is a flower demon I recommend anything green, pink, or purple, as those are their signature colors."

Giving a nod in understanding, Tobias wondered if he even had anything in those colors. He would probably have to check his closet when he got home, though the elder wondered what kind of gift would be appropriate for this occasion. 

"Glad you understand! We'll pick you up an hour before the ceremony starts!" After saying that, Ollie soon vanished from sight.

Sighing softly, Tobias looked up towards the sky. "Dear lord, please tell me I'm doing the right thing," he prayed, turning and resuming his stroll back home.


End file.
